


Co-Stars

by GeniaTheParadox



Series: The Cumberfantasy Series [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniaTheParadox/pseuds/GeniaTheParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are an actress working alongside Benedict Cumberbatch in your first movie role, but your characters have a sex scene and you're feeling incredibly awkward. Benedict offers to take you for a drink to break the ice... and then sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Co-Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these three little fantasies ages and ages ago for a friend on Twitter and figured I should put them somewhere where other people could read them too.

This is the first proper movie you’ve ever been cast in. You’ve been doing theatre and small television roles, but this is a real movie, all you’ve ever dreamed of, and you’re playing the romantic lead. As you travel to the location and check into your hotel, all you can think about is the actor who is going to be playing your leading man; Benedict Cumberbatch. _The_ Benedict Cumberbatch.

In all honesty, he’s the real reason you were so happy when you got the part. But the prospect of actually meeting him still makes your heart race like a hopeless fangirl. You don’t want to embarrass yourself in front of him. You want him to see you as a fellow professional, a colleague, perhaps even a friend.

Even so, when you first meet him you blush bright crimson when he shakes your hand. But you’re not an actress for nothing. During rehearsals and the read-through you manage to hide how much you fancy him, how thrilling it is just to be in the same room as him. He’s even more beautiful in real life than you ever imagined, his eyes and his cupid’s bow lips and his cheekbones and his _voice_ that just makes your knees go weak. You know it won’t take much effort on your part to be in love with him when the cameras start rolling.

But with the movie being filmed out of sequence, the first scene that’s being filmed turns out to be the movie’s only sex scene between Benedict’s character and yours. You’ve never had to do anything like this before, and with _Benedict..._ you’re scared as hell. But he’s being so nice, so supportive and kind. All the same, when it comes to the day of filming you’re so nervous you can barely remember your lines.

The moment the director says “Action!” Benedict kisses you, ‘ _loving yet passionate, filled with lust’_ as the script says. And you just... _melt._ It feels so good – so perfect and wonderful and mind-blowing – having him kiss you and run his fingers through your hair that you forget where you are. You almost forget to breath. If you weren’t already sitting down on a bed beside him, you’d probably fall over. So, understandably, you completely mess up the scene. Several times in fact. Each time Benedict has to kiss you, you find it impossible to remember your line or to even stay in character. The director says you’ll have to do the scene again tomorrow until you get it right. You feel like _such_ an idiot.

Just as you’re leaving, blushing right down to the tips of your fingers, Benedict stops you with a gentle hand on your shoulder.

“Hey,” he says kindly, his voice making you shiver before you can stop yourself.

“Hey,” you say quietly.

“Look, I know how difficult scenes like this can be,” he says. “Especially since you’ve never done anything like this before. All you need is some practice.”

“Practice?” _Well, that was suggestive._

“Yeah, maybe we could go get a drink or something? Getting to know each other might help break the ice between us.”

He’s asking you out. Benedict Cumberbatch is _asking you out_. Obviously you can’t say yes fast enough, sounding horribly needy and eager in your own ears, but he doesn’t seem to notice. At the pub, he buys you a drink and asks you a million questions, getting you to open up so easily that it’s like talking to an old friend. And the whole time you’re so aware of the way he’s looking at you, the way he smiles at you and laughs at your lame jokes and touches your arm. You don’t want to dare to dream, but maybe – just _maybe –_ Benedict actually fancies you.

The end of the evening comes too quickly in your opinion. You could have sat in that pub talking to Benedict forever. Ever the gentleman, he offers to take you back to your hotel, saying your name in a way that sends a tingle of excitement down your spine. You never knew that your name could even sound sexy, but everything sounds sexy when he says it. As he hails a cab for the two of you to share he grabs hold of your hand, twinning your fingers together, and it feels like your heart has just skipped a beat. Just holding hands shouldn’t feel like this, a simple touch shouldn’t be allowed to be so exhilarating. He doesn’t let go of your hand throughout the entire cab journey.

Maybe it’s his hand in yours, more likely it’s all the wine from before, but you invite Benedict up to your room and he actually says yes. The smile lighting up his handsome face is almost too much to handle, but his _eyes_ are something else entirely, his stare so piercing that you have to look away. As you fumble with the key card to open your hotel room door you take a sharp, sudden intake of breath. Benedict is standing right behind you, his hands gently resting on your waist and his warm breath tickling your neck. Your eyes flutter closed for a moment as you feel him press the softest of kisses just behind your ear. There’s no way you can deny it in your head anymore; Benedict definitely fancies you.

Once inside your room it’s like time stands still. You’re heart is racing, and you don’t know what to say but you feel like you should say _something_. Just as you open your mouth, Benedict stops you with a finger pressed softly to your lips.

“Shhh,” his whispers, his baritone voice breathing out the words. “Don’t think.”

And then it’s physically impossible to think even if you wanted to, because his hands are cupping your face and his lips are against yours. The way he kisses you is like he’s asking for permission, cautious and gentle, nothing at all like how he had to kiss you for the movie. This is different – he _wants_ you. His hands move down to your waist and he holds you close, right against him, as his tongue gently licks into your mouth, slow and sensual. You moan into his mouth, your hands holding into his shoulders just to brace yourself, and your breath hitches when you feel the arousal in his trousers nudging against your thigh. It’s clear where this evening is going, and you can’t think. All you can do – all you want to do – is _feel_.

You push his jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor and he does the same with yours, your kiss never breaking. He pulls you backwards with him until he gets to your bed, sitting down and taking you with him so you’re straddling his lap. The kiss becomes deeper and more passionate now, his tongue plundering your mouth, deep groans rumbling in his chest as you run your fingers through his hair. Your lips only part when you begin to undress each other, hurried and eager, his hands all over your body, his touch setting your skin on fire.

He moves you onto your back, his startling eyes blown out with lust as he looks at your naked body. You’re far too turned on to even feel self-conscious. And there’s something about the way he looks at you that just makes you feel like the sexiest woman alive. He kisses down your neck, nibbling and sucking on the pulse point. _Good,_ you think. _He’ll leave a mark. Then I’ll know this wasn’t all just a dream._ As his mouth moves lower, your hands map out his body, feeling his soft skin and the taunt muscles of his arms and his back and his chest. Benedict is really there, his weight on top of you, _this is actually happening._

His hands cup your breasts, gently squeezing, his thumbs rubbing against your nipples and making you whimper. You gasp as he takes one hard nipple in his mouth, sucking it between his teeth and flicking his tongue over it, before moving to the other until your head is thrown back in pleasure. You already feel so wet, heat radiating from your sex. He kisses down your stomach and your hips, his hands caressing your thighs and spreading your legs apart as you tremble with want and anticipation. He leaves a trail of kisses down your thigh, so close to your soaking wet cunt, almost there, before kissing up your other thigh instead. He chuckles at your frustrated whine.

“You’re such a fucking tease, Ben,” you groan, trying and failing to glare at him.

He grins playfully at you, planting one more kiss on your thigh before he finally – _finally_ – lowers his head between your legs and gives your cunt one long slow lick. Your whole body shudders as he licks you again and again, the tip of his tongue going deeper into your folds with every lick. Your toes curl and you grab hold of the bed sheets, and then suddenly pleasure shoots through you and your back arches as your cry out. His mouth closes around your clit, his wonderful tongue flicking over it, as he pushes two fingers inside you at the same time. You tangle your fingers through his hair as he thrusts his fingers in and out of you, lapping and sucking on your clit at the same time. It’s so good, _so fucking good_ , but it’s not enough. You want more of him. You want _all_ of him.

“Ben, please... I... ahh... I need you...”

He gets the message quickly, making his way back up your body with his fingers still inside you, slowly pushing in and out. He catches your lips in a hard kiss, making your moan as your taste yourself on his tongue. He very slowly pulls his fingers out of your cunt, and your whimper of disappointment is replaced by a groan of arousal as you watch him suck on his glistening fingers. Oh God, it’s the hottest thing you’ve ever seen.

“Just a second.”

He crawls off the bed to find where he threw his trousers, giving you a very pleasant view of his arse as he does, and comes back holding a condom. You sit up slightly to watch as he rips the packet open. His erection is long and thick and already wet with pre-come, and you’re thrilled by the thought that _you_ did that. He unrolls the condom onto his cock, groaning quietly at his own touch, before he positions himself once again between your legs, kissing down your jaw and whispering your name into your ear. The sound of his low, deep voice just makes you even wetter.

“I’ve wanted this, I’ve wanted _you_ , since the moment I saw you,” he whispers, rendering you speechless.

You slip your hand down his chest and wrap your hand around his sheathed member, feeling it twitch and swell in your hand, and guide him to your entrance. He does the rest and pushes inside you in one swift move, both of your moaning at the same time. He stills for a while, breathing deeply with his face buried in your neck.

“Are you okay?” you ask cautiously.

“Yes, yes, of course, I just... need a second,” he says, sounding strung out and already wrecked. _You_ did this to him. You haven’t even started yet and he’s already struggling not to come. You can’t help but feel rather pleased with yourself.

Finally you both start to move. You feel so full with his thick length inside you, so complete and _perfect_. Your movements are slow at first, the two of you moving your hips in a steady rhythm and kissing at the same time. You can feel his heart beating against yours, the smell of his sweat mingling with your own, and you feel delirious with the perfection of it all. But you want _more_. You don’t want romance. You want to be _fucked._

You squeeze your walls around his cock, making him moan deliciously, whispering into his ear that you want more, faster, _harder_. He curls his arm around one of your legs so it’s up on his shoulder, holding tightly onto your hip with the other hand, and thrusts into you hard and fast. Ooh yes, this is just what you wanted. You’re both moaning louder now as your roll your hips to meet his thrusts, crawling at his back with one hand and clinging onto the headboard with the other. The bed is moving with you, creaking under your weight and banging against the wall. His pelvic bone rubs against your clit wonderfully as he fucks you hard, saying your name along with a string of expletives as he pounds into you.

You’re begging him not to stop, _please don’t stop_ , this all feels so incredible and you’re _so, so close_. You’re almost bent in half with your leg on his shoulder but you don’t care, you don’t care about anything. He leans forward and nibbles your earlobe, whispering into your ear in a gravelly voice that just turns you on even more.

“Oh God, you’re so gorgeous... so fucking beautiful like this... are you going to come for me?”

“Yes, yes!” you cry out, already feeling as if you’re ready to snap. Finally the waves of pleasure started to crash over you, and you throw your head back in ecstasy as your orgasm hits you like a ton of bricks. Your eyes close tightly as you come harder than you ever have in your life, your whole body shaking, and just seconds later you hear him cry out too, his thrusts messy and erratic as he rides out his own orgasm until you’re both completely spent.

You lay together in the afterglow, arms around each other under the duvet, both of you feeling sated and drowsy and, above all, _happy_. You rest your head against his chest as he holds you close, and you can feel his steady heartbeat as you drift off to sleep. The next morning isn’t nearly as awkward as you think it’s going to be, and back on the film set your sex scene with Benedict comes out perfect on the very first take. 


End file.
